Cultivo perdido
by Petu-Rusticus
Summary: Cassandra Peacock vive en el Distrito 11, con sus hermanas y su madre. Su padre, un comerciante, va y viene. Ella odia su vida. Excepto a sus hermanas. Y su novio, al que no puede llamar así abiertamente. Ella tiene 17 años, el 20 más que ella. Y, para colmo, están los Juegos. Cassandra tiene una loca y suicida idea, que incluye salvar a alguien de la muerte, casi auto-inmolándose
1. Día de cosecha

Día de cosecha; qué felicidad. Dos adolescentes más serán obligados a morir sin comprender del todo por qué. Genial.

- ¿Estás despierta, Cas?- pregunta mi hermana Diana tímidamente.

- Sí, ¿qué pasa, Di?

- No va a salir tu nombre hoy.- dice, esperanzada.

- No lo sé, Di.

- Ninguna de nosotras irá a los Juegos.- sostiene Diana.

Me siento en la cama y me estiro para tocar su cabello, pero no respondo. Claudia, melliza de Diana, ya no está en su cama; ella es la más madrugadora y tiene un corazón de piedra. Sé que si voy a los Juegos, ella será la hermana responsable.

Me pongo en pie con dificultad, y me visto rápidamente. Tenemos el día libre hasta el momento de la cosecha, será mejor que salga de casa si no quiero morir de aburrimiento.

Doy una vuelta, y me acerco al barrio central; la alcaldía ya está toda decorada con motivo de la cosecha, y en la plaza están terminando de armar el escenario y montar las pantallas. Las cámaras están listas, dispuestas a grabar todo lo interesante y transmitirlo a todo Panem. Las urnas con los nombres ya están allí, torturando mentalmente a todo el que pasa.

Normalmente me aterraría al saber que mi nombre ya figura 25 veces allí, considerando que pido teselas desde los 13 años, dado que, aunque mi familia no es pobre, lo que mi madre gana no alcanza, y mi padre, comerciante, no viene muy seguido.

Pero no esta vez, ahora todo es distinto, incluso mi apariencia es distinta; el año pasado no usaba maquillaje, que me consiguió Chaff cuando se dio cuenta de que eso era lo que necesitaba. Y,claro, antes yo vestía colores; ahora, sólo visto negro y distintas tonalidades de gris.

Voy caminando tranquila de vuelta a casa. La gente me mira extraño, no por mi aspecto, como de costumbre, sino porque estoy demasiado tranquila para ser una chica en edad elegible el día de la cosecha.

Entro a mi casa. Diana y Claudia estaban hablando animadamente, pero lo dejan en cuanto me ven.

- Chicas, me voy a ir a bañar solamente, pueden seguir hablando.

Claudia me observa y dice:

- En cuanto termines, queremos ayudarte con la ropa.

Diana asiente a la par de su hermana. Yo sonrío, les digo que está bien, y entro al baño.

Adoro la sensación del agua cálida contra mi piel, un lujo que sólo puedo darme en ocasiones especiales, justo como esta. Hay personas en el distrito que ni siquiera en ocasiones como esta pueden hacerlo, nos considero afortunadas.

Me envuelvo en una toalla y me dirijo a mi habitación, donde encuentro a las niñas revolviendo mi armario.

- ¿Encontraron algo?- les pregunto.

- Más o menos.- dice Claudia, algo desconcertada.

- Encontramos esto- aclara Diana, mostrándome una minifalda verde oliva grisáceo muy ajustada, -. Estoy buscando con qué lo podríamos combinar.

- ¿Te ayudo?

- No será necesario.- dice.

Me muestra una camisa de mangas cortas, con un estampado de camuflaje. Hace tiempo que no uso esa ropa, ni esos colores, pero soy capaz de hacerlo por las niñas.

Me cambio. Cuando termino de ponerme mis botas con cordones hasta las rodillas, me miro en el espejo. Luzco muy bien, Di sí que sabe de moda.

Las niñas, mi madre y yo nos dirigimos a la plaza principal.

La gente nos mira mal; simplemente no pueden creer que tenga que pedir teselas, no con la ropa que usamos. Lo que no entienden es que, cuando tu madre es maestra y tu padre comercia entre el distrito 8 y el Capitolio, te sobra ropa pasada de moda, y te falta comida.

Mi familia va a ubicarse en la zona común mientras yo me registro -algo parecido a dar el presente en la escuela-.

Un chico como de mi edad está riéndose de una niñita de 12, que está a punto de ponerse a llorar.

- ¡Sabes que te encantaría ser escogida!- se burla el chico.

Me acerco a ella y la rodeo con un brazo. Ambos parecen sorprendidos.

- ¡No le hables así, gran tonto, o me harás tomar medidas extremas!- le grito.

Él da un paso atrás, se encoge de hombros y se va corriendo. Lástima, quería una buena pelea.

- Gracias.- dice débilmente la niña.

- No hay de qué.

- Tengo mucho miedo.-dice sinceramente.

- ¿Qué edad tienes?

- 12.

- ¿Has pedido teselas?- Niega con la cabeza.-Tu nombre sólo está una vez, entonces, es muy improbable que te elijan. Y -agrego, en voz baja-, si lo hacen, me ofreceré voluntaria. Nada va a pasarte.

Después de registrarnos, la acompaño hasta su lugar y luego me ubico en el mío.

Ya se ha formado el ganado, listo para el matadero.


	2. Nada de sorpresas

La presentadora, Sylvia Brugarde, se ubica primero; este año, su cabello se encuentra negro y perfectamente lacio, igualito al de la tributo más popular dos juegos atrás, y su vestido es demasiado colorido, tanto que ya lastima la vista.

Detrás de ella entra el alcalde, un hombre bajito y regordete, demasiado desagradable. Luego, entran los vencedores de nuestro distrito; son 5, y todos los años se turnan dos o tres de ellos para ser mentores. Chaff va a ir este año. Tal vez vayamos juntos, sería algo romántico...triste, pero romántico.

No estoy obsesionada con él, sólo es mi...nada, es mi nada. Mejor dicho, yo soy algo así como su amante. Descubrí que lo amaba hace dos años y medio, no sé exactamente desde hace cuánto lo sabe él. Estamos juntos desde hace dos años, y ninguno ha estado con alguien que no fuera el otro, pero Chaff se niega a tener un noviazgo oficial, teme por mi seguridad, además del qué dirá la gente sobre que un vencedor de 34 años mantenga una relación con una adolescente gótica de 17 con poco aprecio de su vida.

Cuando toma asiento, me busca con la mirada y me guiña un ojo; yo sonrío con falsa confianza a modo de respuesta.

Luego del discurso de Snow, Sylvia se levanta de su asiento y se dirige al micrófono.

- ¡Bienvenido, Distrito 11, a la Sexagésimo Sexta edición de Los Juegos del Hambre! ¡Que la suerte este siempre de su parte!- declara con su típica efusividad.- Ahora es el momento de elegir a sus próximos tributos. ¡Primero las damas!

Mete su mano en la urna y la mueve innecesariamente; cuando saca el papelito, todas nos congelamos. Luego, lee el nombre:

- Ippomea Autumner.

No conozco ese nombre, aunque veo que una niña se abre paso hasta adelante, temblorosa. En cuanto sube al escenario, la reconozco; es la niña que ayudé hace un rato.

- ¿Hay voluntarios?- pregunta Sylvia, más por protocolo que porque lo crea posible. Evitando la mirada de Chaff, me abro paso al frente.

- Soy voluntaria.- proclamo.

Me hacen subir, e Ippomea baja, mirándome agradecida.

- Dinos tu nombre.- me empuja Sylvia contra el micrófono.

- Cassandra, Cassandra Peacock.

Doy un paso atrás, ignorando lo que sea que esté diciendo Sylvia sobre mi valentía, porque cometo el error de mirar hacia Chaff. Hay dolor en su mirada, se siente traicionado, pero veo algo más, algo nuevo: una fiera determinación, está decidido a mantenerme con vida.

Lo admiro por tener esperanza, a mi me falta totalmente. Y no me importa, me metí voluntariamente en una misión suicida, eso demuestra cierta locura.

Sylvia se dirige a la otra urna con una gran sonrisa. Saca un papelito.

- Y nuestro tributo varón de este año es... Argos Autumner.

Todos contienen el aliento. Un chico se adelanta entre la estática población. Es el chico del que libré a Ippomea. Son parientes. Observo a la niña entre el público; está llorando. No son sólo parientes, son hermanos, me doy cuenta.

Las agentes de la paz nos llevan dentro del Edificio de Justicia. Nos meten en cuartos por separado y cinco minutos después entran mi madre y mis hermanas.

Las niñas corren a abrazarme, y mi madre me observa, distante.

- No mueras.- balbucea Diana, presionándose contra mi pecho.

Claudia se separa un poco de mi y me mira a los ojos.

- Puedes ganar. Eres lista, práctica, y tienes actitud. ¡Y no olvides los dos años de Krav Maga, Judo y Ninjitsu, chica! No fueron en vano, ¿o sí? Creeme, ellos te temerán. Tienes posibilidades. No te dejes ir, no nos abandones.

- Y eres aterradora.- agrega Di.

Las abrazo con fuerza.

- Lo intentaré, por ustedes.- prometo, conteniendo las lágrimas; yo no lloro.

Salen, mi madre dándome una última mirada rencorosa. No lo tomó muy bien.

A continuación, entra Ippomea, seguida por una mujer muy parecida a ella. La reconozco, es Seeder, una vencedora. La niña me mira con respeto; tiene los ojos muy rojos de tanto llorar.

- Gracias por ofrecerte en lugar de Ippy. No hubiera soportado que mis hijos se enfrentaran entre sí, lo odiaría.- dice Seeder, luciendo sincera.

La niña se mete la mano en el bolsillo y saca algo. Su madre, al verlo, asiente.

- Ten esto, Cassandra.- dice Ippomea. Es un anillo color cobrizo, con un diseño de flores blancas. Lo coloco en el meñique izquierdo, donde mejor me entra.

- Gracias, Ippy. Prometo no matar a tu hermano.- Sólo espero no tener que romper esa promesa, si lo hiciera me detestaría.

- No me importa, mi hermano es un imbécil abusivo, tú mereces ganar.

- Gracias, pero te equivocas. No lo merezco. Y prometo no matarlo, tengo que.

La niña asiente. Mientras salen, Seeder, tristemente, me dedica un "Nos vemos." rápido y claro. Este año es mentora.

Me sacan de allí, me encuentro con Argos, y nos conducen juntos hasta la estación de tren. Está lleno de cámaras, aunque me mantengo inexpresiva. Argos se maneja con la cantidad justa de tristeza y dureza, seguramente ya tuvo su primera sesión con la mentora.

Detrás de nosotros viene Sylvia, totalmente radiante, y al final llegan los mentores, Seeder, Chaff y un hombre mayor, creo que se llama Treban. Los dos primeros se ven tristes y decididos, pero Treban se ve simplemente ausente.

Subimos al tren.

Es completamente lujoso, nada parecido a lo que estoy acostumbrada a ver por el distrito, completamente limpio y brillante, con artefactos modernos que en realidad no sé para qué sirven, y una televisión gigante, probablemente la más grande que vi en mi vida.

Aunque en realidad nada de eso me sorprende ni me deslumbra, como a Argos; no es la primera vez que subo a uno.

Al parecer, eso se nota en mi cara, ya que Treban lo menciona.

- No, no es la primera vez. Cuando era pequeña, acompañé varias veces a mi padre...- comienzo, pero me trabo, no puedo seguir. No quiero ni pensar en la reacción de mi padre al saber que fui voluntaria, y que ahora, con cada centímetro que avanza el tren, estoy más cerca de él, más cerca del Capitolio.


	3. Camino al infierno más frío

En el guardaropas del tren no encuentro nada de mi estilo, así que me contento con un pantalón largo de gabardina negro y una remera negra de manga larga con un escote discreto, junto con mis botas acordonadas de siempre.

En la sala de estar ya todos se encuentran reunidos comiendo alrededor de una mesa llena a rebosar de comida, esperando la repetición de la cosecha. Me hago un lugar entre Argos y Chaff y yo también ataco mi plato.

Observo a mi mentor, mientras tanto; ya tiene sus mejillas sonrosadas, y la botella de licor frente a él se encuentra con menos de la mitad. Normalmente puedo evitar que beba demasiado durante el año, pero el mes anterior, durante y en mes después de los Juegos, se vuelve casi intratable por el alcohol. Pero mi presencia aquí lo modera, desde que me uni a la comida la botella disminuye más lento.

Para provocarlo, tomo su licor y me sirvo un trago. Puedo sentir el horror de Sylvia, Seeder y Argos, pero me importa demasiado poco. Sólo tengo ojos para mi amor.

En cuanto me bebo mi trago de una sola vez, Chaff me observa de un modo bastante tierno para lo que es normal en sus fieras facciones, y pone su única mano sobre mi pierna. Le devuelto la mirada con una sonrisa que sería fatal para muchos chicos, pero a la que Chaff ya se acostumbró. Siento la urgencia de besarlo, pero sé que debo contenerme. Coloco mi mano sobre la suya, el máximo contacto que podemos permitirnos en ese momento.

- Bonito anillo.- comenta, mirando fijamente mi mano. Voy a responderle, pero Sylvia aumenta el volúmen de la televisión.

Vemos la cosecha distrito por distrito:

En el Distrito 1, los tributos se ven feroces, y completamente a sus anchas por ser elegidos; la tributo, una chica pelirroja de mi edad, incluso le dedica un significativo guiño a las cámaras.

Pasamos al Distrito 2, donde se ve a una chica morena con porte orgulloso subir al escenario completamente segura de sí misma; a continuación, sube un chico grandote con una gran sonrisa de suficiencia y una mirada feroz, que me aterra completamente. Pero su actitud no dura mucho, porque un chico flaco y débil de unos 18 años se ofrece voluntario, contra todo pronóstico, y el grandote comienza a gritar y amenazarlo de muerte.

La imagen cambia al Distrito 3, donde no ocurre nada interesante, los tributos se ven igual de nerds que todos los años.

Los tributos del 4 no tienen absolutamente nada que ver con el sexy profesional que ganó el año pasado, a quien más atención prestan las cámaras, ya que se encuentra entre los mentores.

Los Distritos 5, 6, 7 y 8 no tienen nada extraño, en el 9 salen escogidos dos niños flacuchos de 12 años, y el Distrito 10 pasa sin pena ni gloria.

Y entonces, es el turno del Distrito 11. Cuando Ippomea sube, las imágenes van de ella a la angustiada Seeder, pero, en cuanto me ofrezco voluntaria, me dedican muchas tomas, y sólo un par al rostro aliviado de la vencedora.

- Al parecer se dieron cuenta de lo bien que me veo.- comento. Puede que crean que soy egocéntrica, pero no me importa, porque en verdad me veo bien.

Cuando elijen a Argos, se ve a una Seeder atónita y triste.

Cambian al Distrito 12, salen unos niños desnutridos, y termina el programa.

- Bueno,-comienza Treban- creo que es hora de discutir algunas estrategias, o, al menos, de que ustedes, tributos, se presenten, nos convenzan. No lo olviden, sus mentores serán su único contacto con el exterior cuando estén en la arena.

- De acuerdo: me llamo Cassandra Peacock, tengo 17 años y me importa muy poco mi vida.

- ¡No seas tonta, Cass, piensa en tu familia! ¡Piensa en mi!- protesta Chaff.

- ¿En ti? ¿Por qué debería pensar en ti, Chaff?- inquiere Seeder.

Chaff titubea antes de responder: - Me refería a los mentores en general, lo mal que nos hace que los tributos se abandonen a sí mismos.

- Por eso, primero deben decidir si quieren entrenar juntos o separados.- agrega Treban, deseoso de zanjar el tema. Siento que sospecha algo, me observa muy seguido, evaluándome.

- Me da igual.-dice Argos.

Lo miro fijamente, observando que a mi no me da igual, no quiero entrenar con él, no quiero estar cerca de él más de lo necesario, no me agrada.

- Preferiría que entrenáramos por separado.- digo.

- De acuerdo, yo me encargo de ella, tú, Seeder, te encargas de tu hijo, y Treban ayudas a todos, ¿sí?

- ¿Por qué siempre soy neutral?- protesta Treban.

- Porque puedes serlo, el cual no es nuestro caso, Trebs.- responde Seeder.

- Ahora, todos a dormir, ¡mañana será un gran, gran día!- exclama Sylvia.

En medio de la noche, alguien golpea mi puerta. Me levanto y abro.

Encuentro a un Argos mirándome completamente atónito. Sólo entonces recuerdo que suelo dormir en ropa interior, como mucho.

Vuelvo dentro, me envuelvo en la sabana y le digo que pase. Se sienta cerca mío pero a una distancia prudencial, y no parece que vaya a hablar pronto.

- ¿Para qué viniste, Argos?

Suspira.

- No tendríamos que estar enfrentados, podríamos ser grandes aliados en la arena, ¿sabes?

- Lo siento, pero no. ¿Qué pasa si quedamos nosotros dos solamente? Le prometí a tu hermana que no te mataría. No quiero romper mi promesa, y no estoy dispuesta a quedar en segundo lugar.- Por no mencionar la ilógica repulsión que me provoca su cercanía, y que tengo ganas de encajarle un tortazo cada vez que lo veo, como en este instante, cuando dice un débil "Oh..." resignado y observa fijamente mi mano.

Mi despertador suena.

- Mira, Argos, si no te importa, sería bueno que te fueras. Llegaremos en como una hora y, por si no te diste cuenta, estoy vestida con una sabana.

- Sí... Lo siento... Mejor me... Voy.- tartamudea, retrocediendo hasta la puerta. Finalmente, se da vuelta, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

En cuanto no lo veo más, vuelvo a respirar con normalidad, liberando el aliento que no sabía que había contenido.

Me cambio rápidamente, me pongo la misma ropa que ayer, y voy al comedor, donde los mentores ya están desayunando.

Voy a sentarme junto a Chaff, pero algo me distrae por la ventana.

Una ciudad se asoma a la vuelta de un cerro.

Ya estamos en el Capitolio.


	4. Brillante, brillante

L_a idea de Porsena para este año es simplemente perfecta. Puedo visualizar a Cass vestida así, con el vestido pegado a su precioso cuerpo, las enredaderas desde su pecho a la coronilla..._

_Seeder cree que tal vez sea demasiado revelador,que convendría hacerla pasar desapercibida. Pero ella no entiende que mi Cass no pasa desapercibida nunca._

_- Su cabello zanahoria llamara la atención de la gente del Capitolio, es demasiado singular para alguien del Distrito 11.- y es demasiado hermosa como para no llamar la atención._

_- Y como si su cabello no fuera suficiente singularidad, - dice Porsena, cerrando su teléfono celular.- ya está lista. Sus piernas estaban completamente depiladas, sólo hicieron falta unos mínimos arreglos en sus cejas._

_- Debe ser la primer tributo que les llega en esas condiciones.- se burla Treban. Toma un uva de la bandeja que nos hicieron llegar y la lanza hasta su boca._

_Inclinándome en mi sillón bordó, chequeo la lista en mis manos. Están todos los estilistas y ayudantes de cada distrito. A Cass le tocaron de ayudantes Octavia, Rea y un tal Arus. Conozco a las dos primeras y confío en ellas, pero no me han hablado bien de Arus. Supongo que no importa demasiado mi concepto, pero los años me han llevado a ser sobreprotector._

_Porsenna se dirige hacia la puerta con tranquilidad, y, antes de salir, dice:_

_- Es super rara, según Rea, no tuvo pudor._

_Seeder está molesta, y exclama:_

_- Está bien que salvo a mi hija, ¡pero esta chica es demasiado extraña!_

_- Hablando de ti, ya me llaman para encargarme de tu hijo, parece que este año tocaron tributos pre cocidos.- se ríe Ginger._

_Sale de la habitación, sus anaranjados bucles rebotando en su espalda. Treban la sigue con la mirada, no ha dejado de mirarla desde que se presentó hoy, como la nueva estilista del Distrito._

_Los modelos de este año son fabulosos, si fuera un patrocinador ya los estaría patrocinando. Pero no lo soy, soy un mentor, y mi deber es mantener al amor de mi vida a salvo._

_Intento rascarme el brazo, otra vez, pero no es posible, por más que mi mente no puede procesarlo. Al menos, el patán del Distrito 2 que cortó mi brazo murió poco después, por mi única mano._

Cuando mi estilista, un tal Porsena, me muestra lo que debo usar, no puedo creerlo: parece que hubieran tomado mi ropa, la hubiesen teñido de verde musgo, y le hubiesen dado un resplandor fluorescente.

- Muy bonita la brillantez, ¿pero cómo llamaré la atención con eso?- le pregunto desconcertada.

- El brillo, en cuanto te lo pongas, se multiplicara, tendrás como un halo verde alrededor tuyo. Tu cabello llama la atención por sí sólo, aunque le daremos más volumen. Y ya verás el maquillaje, tú sólo confía en mi.- dice solemnemente.

Aunque es nuevo y no había salido en la tele nunca, me resulta familiar. Su pelo es de un verde rabioso, pero su piel es pálida como la mía, y sus ojazos verdes son tremendos, me recuerdan a los de Clau y Di... Y a los míos.

Me pesca mirándolo, y su cara expresa curiosidad.

- Tus ojos...- digo.

- Ah, sí, son de familia. A la mayoría de la gente resultan inquietantes.- dice, como si fuera algo que le ocurre todo el tiempo.

- No, no es eso. No podrían inquietarme unos ojos iguales a los míos.- me apresuro a aclarar.

- Es cierto.- dice, y se queda pensativo.

Nos miramos fijamente, aunque siento que él no presta atención. Está sentado en una silla de madera pintada de blanco, con la mirada perdida. Yo, en cambio, me encuentro vestida con un suave y ligero camisón, medio recostada en una camilla de observaciones. No es cómodo, pero parece más confortable que esa silla.

Cinco minutos después, entran los ayudantes con unos maletines que, presumo, están llenos de maquillaje, y el estilista sale del trance.

- Bueno, ¡vamos a dejarte perfecta para tu público!- dice, y se disponen a vestirme.

Arus intenta quitar el anillo de Ippomea mi mano, pero se lo niego en un gesto. Nadie lo notará, y, además, no es ilegal tener algo de tu Distrito, ¿cierto?

Las luces me ciegan en cuanto salimos.

Escucho el murmullo constante de la gente del Capitolio, pero no entiendo nada de lo que dicen o hacen; estoy azorada por todo el brillo y la grandeza a mi alrededor, la gente comentando, las cámaras enfocando, los tributos actuando para los patrocinadores que nos están evaluando.

Trato de disimular mi abrumación, de lucir fuerte y distante de Argos, que sonríe y saluda a mi lado. Le lanzo una mirada furibunda y a continuación dedico mi sonrisa matadora a las cámaras.

La gente que mira las pantallas comienza a gritar "¡Peacock!". En ese momento comprendo la magnificencia de mi acto, de la tensión cuando eligieron a Ippy, una niña de 12 años hija de una vencedora, comprendo que me creen una especie de heroína, y que cuando trato de seducirlos me adoran.

_- El público adora a tu chica._

_- ¿Mi chica?- pregunto, preocupado._

_- Claro, la chica sexy de tu Distrito.- se burla Haymitch._

_Bufo, y sigo observándola. Se ve incluso más hermosa de lo que había imaginado, el brillo la resalta totalmente; su cabello, con el doble de volumen, ondeado por el estilista, es perfecto; las enredaderas que rodean sus brazos, su cuello y sus piernas hasta los dedos de los pies, dan un toque maestro; el maquillaje negro en sus ojos y boca, finaliza los detalles, y me da ganas de besarla, de verdad, como hace una semana que no nos besamos._

_Las cámaras dejan de mirar el brillo del Distrit los pequeños muñecos de torta del Distrito 7, y se enfocan en Cass. La gente grita su nombre con emoción, y Argos, de una naturaleza menos llamativa que la suya, parece tener ganas de tirarla de su carro._

_- Seeder, harías bien en mencionarle a tu hijo que trate de que no se noten sus instintos asesinos y sus celos en su cara, ¿quieres? No lo benefician para nada._

_- En serio, Seed, tu muchachito parece bastante violento.- ríe Haymitch._

_- Sé que mi hijo es un imbécil, gracias.- Y es cierto, en lugar de mostrarse amistoso y aprovechar la renovada atención que recibe su compañera, la ignora y hace gestos de mal humor. Se ve bien, pero su cabello y su piel oscura no contribuyen a causar impacto, y es llamativo lo diferente que es de Cass, en todo sentido. Y él lo sabe, de todas maneras. _

_Treban bufa, y noto que está mirando mucho al chico. Sabe que Ginger estará desanimada luego de esta actuación._

_- Sabes, Trebs, podrías tratar de levantarle el ánimo luego.- le susurro al oído._

_Parece sorprendido de que me haya dado cuenta, y no responde, pero sus ojos brillan con un nuevo resplandor. Esperanza, tal vez._

Los carruajes se detienen todos en fila en el gran espacio que hay frente al balcón del presidente Snow, que se levanta de su asiento.

Habla mucho y, como siempre, no dice nada. Los carruajes se retiran en el mismo orden en el que llegaron, y nosotros nos dirigimos al edificio de los tributos.

Apenas bajo del carro, Chaff me agarra por la cintura y me hace dar una vuelta en el aire. Lo observo con cariño y lo abrazo.

- Te amo.- susurra en mi oído en cuanto me baja, y va a hablar con los demás mentores.

Me pongo a caminar entre los distintos carruajes, observando los distintos trajes, cuando una chica vestida de azul eléctrico con un maquillaje asombroso y encandilante se me acerca. Es la Tributo del Distrito 2.

- Cassandra, ¿cierto? Soy Mia, del 2. Adoro tu vestido, es genial.

- Bueno, gracias Mia. El tuyo también es bonito.- digo, extrañada de lo amistosa que suena.

Una chica varios años más grande que yo la llama.

- Lo siento, debo ir. ¡Nos vemos en el entrenamiento de mañana!- dice, y sale corriendo.

Por mi parte, me acerco a Chaff nuevamente, y pronto nos dirigimos al ascensor, al piso 11, nuestro piso.


	5. Entrenamiento amistoso

- ¡Levántate de una vez, perezosa!

- ¿Qué hora es, Sylvia?- pregunto, negándome a abrir los ojos.

- Las seis y media de la mañana, ¡se te hará tarde para el entrenamiento!

- ¡Falta una hora!- protesto.

- ¡Exacto! Así que levántate y dúchate, en quince minutos vendrá Porsenna a arreglarte.- dice, y se va.

Tomándome mis buenos cinco minutos, me siento en la cama y abro los ojos. Es una habitación amplia, mucho más que la del tren, y ni hablar de la de casa. Hay un armario blanco gigantesco, lleno de todo tipo de ropa imaginable, sorprendentemente todo de mi talle.

Me pongo de pie y camino unos pasos hasta la puerta que da a un lujoso baño. Entonces, me detengo.

Recuerdos de mis sueños me llegan borrosos, y no puedo describir lo que ocurre, aunque sé que me aterra. Es una sensación horrible, temer y no saber por qué.

Debo quedarme así, metida en mis pensamientos, unos cuantos minutos, porque recién cuando alguien golpea en la puerta logro reaccionar. Entro rápido al baño, enciendo la ducha y me meto.

- ¿Quien es?- grito, simulando estar molesta.

- Porsenna.- dice.

- Pasa, ya salgo.- digo, cambiando a un tono más tranquilo. Me ducho rápidamente con agua extremadamente caliente, me envuelvo en una toalla y salgo.

Él está sentado en mi cama, y trae un pequeño maletín y una percha con algo colgado allí.

- Abriste el agua caliente del todo.- observa él con una leve sonrisa.

- Lo siento, estoy algo dormida. Y esa ducha es un misterio.- comento, observando con ojos como platos mi piel enrojecida.

Porsena observa mis quemaduras rojizas, pero no comenta nada sobre ellas. En cambio, mira el anillo de Ippomea con verdadero interés.

- Me lo dio la hija de Seeder.- respondo a la pregunta implícita. Él asiente, su cara de poker no permite vislumbrar ninguna reacción.

- ¿Tienes idea de en qué eres buena?- pregunta casualmente. Genial, cambiando de tema dramáticamente. Típico de la gente del Capitolio.

- Sé algunas cosas... Lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.- comento.

- ¿En serio? ¡Eso es genial! No sé qué te habrá dicho Chaff, pero creo que deberías mostrar quién eres, para que eso les quede claro a todos, pero guárdate lo mejor para los vigilantes. Y práctica un poco con esas cosas que no dominas demasiado, siempre viene bien un poco de todo.- Su tono excesivamente entusiasta me hace perder entre sus palabras. aunque sin embargo sonrío con sarcasmo y asiento.

- Lo sé, papá. Y si Chaff no me dijo nada es porque precisamente él sabe que no le haré caso a menos que se me dé la gana.

- ¿Tendrás en cuenta lo que te dije?

- Sí, lo haré.- admito.

- Bueno, ahora, vamos a prepararte.

.

Esa mañana, todos están alterados, nerviosos. Tengo ganas de subir un piso para ver a Haymitch, o por lo menos de tomar algo más fuerte que café, pero me contengo, por Cass.

Su ropa de entrenamiento le queda muy hermosa, la adoro, este año Porsenna diseño un conjunto negro de manga larga muy ajustado, con los puños en forma de enredaderas y una raya igual a cada lado del pantalón, en verde, al igual que unos estilizados "unos" en su espalda. Definitivamente este estilista es un gran cambio para el equipo. Y aunque Ginger es buena, Argos no ayuda a que se luzca.

- ¿Qué tal?- saluda mi chica cordialmente. Se sienta a mi lado y presiona mi hombro suavemente, haciéndome saber que no me ignora.

Argos se sienta en frente, sin decir ni una palabra, y Seeder lo mira de reojo, claramente molesta con el comportamiento de su hijo.

- Argos, por favor, intenta ser agradable con los demás tributos, no te ganes su odio desde el principio, no te conviene si planeas sobrevivir.- le aconseja Treban. - Y Cass, intenta provocar un poco menos a todos los hombres con los que te topes.

Lo miro con incredulidad; ¿cómo se atreve a siquiera sugerir que mi chica tiene mala actitud, o que siquiera pretende que otros hombres se interesen en ella? Cass simplemente no puede evitar llamar la atención, es hermosa, tiene un cuerpo de lo más perfecto, con las curvas necesarias para no parecer una debilucha, y unos ocultos músculos muy fuertes, además de ser pelirroja, por supuesto. Entonces le tengo lástima a Trebs, no todos comprenden tanto a mi chica, por algo es mía, por algo la amo.

.

Argos y yo llegamos casi al último, junto con los niños del Distrito 12. Cuando estamos todos, una entrenadora comienza a hablar:

- Bienvenidos, Tributos de los 66 Juegos del Hambre. Aquí podrán aprender todo lo que necesiten para sobrevivir en la Arena. Siéntanse libres de ir a los distintos puestos, allí encontrarán quien les explique y los ponga en camino.

Ambos del Distrito 1 y la chica del 2, Mia, se dirigen primero a los puestos de lanzamiento. Los sigo, interesada en perfeccionar mis precarias técnicas.

La chica del 2 empieza a lanzar unas dagas y, aunque siempre da en el blanco y se ve completamente fiera, no la noto cómoda con ese arma. Le pasa la caja de dagas a la otra chica que, en lugar de lanzarlas, va corriendo hacia el blanco y lo rebana al medio. El chico las observa callado, y luego toma un arco y un carcaj. Luego de que él haga un par de dianas, los tres voltean y me encaran.

- ¡Hey!- saluda Mia amistosamente.

- Parecías muy interesada en lo que hacíamos, ¿acaso quieres probar?- dice burlonamente el chico, ante lo que la otra chica se ríe.

- De acuerdo.- digo, quitándole el arco y las flechas. Fallo los tres primeros intentos, hasta que me acostumbro a la anatomía de este arma que nunca antes había utilizado, y entonces acierto una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, cinco veces. Ellos parecen impresionados. No esperaban que fuera tan buena.

- ¿Cuantas veces usaste un arco antes?- pregunta la chica sin nombre.

- Es la primera vez que sostengo uno.- admito, devolviéndoselo al chico y dirigiéndome prontamente al puesto de diferenciación de plantas comestibles.

Al momento del almuerzo, soy la primera en servirme y sentarme en una mesa apartada. Empiezo a revolver esta especie de puré que atiné a servirme, cuando alguien se sienta frente a mi.

- ¡Hey!- saluda Mia sonriente, siempre sonriente.

- Sabes, cuando vi tus imágenes de la cosecha te imaginé más intimidante.- comento.

- Oh, ese es el papel que ellos, los entrenadores, quieren que cumplas. No todos en el distrito somos unas máquinas asesinas y orgullosas.

- Está bien, supongamos que te creo. Ahora, dime, ¿por qué te sentaste aquí?

- Oh, eso es en realidad muy simple- se ríe,-. Queremos que te alíes con nosotros, los profesionales, como nos llaman.

- Debería pensarlo...- contesto,sorprendida.

- Por supuesto, piénsalo, pero antes deberías conocernos, ¿cierto?

Asiento. Ella hace una seña, y el chico del 2 y la chica del 1 se acercan.

- Soy Shine, y el gorila grandote es Lightining, Light, para cortar.- los presenta la chica.

- Un placer.- asiento.

- Entonces, ¿aceptas la alianza?- pregunta Light.

- Creo que debería consultarlo con mi mentor antes.

- ¿Le harías caso?-pregunta Shine, comprendiendo en seguida mi carácter testarudo.

- Depende de lo que diga, aunque probablemente no.- admito, pensativa.

- En tal caso, ¿qué quieres tu?- me apura Mia.

- Acepto.- suelto rápidamente, sin pensarlo una enésima vez.

- Entonces ya está decidido; eres la primer tributo profesional del Distrito 11.- dice Light.

Luego de fanfarronear en un par de puestos más, termina el primer día de entrenamientos. Subimos bromeando en el ascensor hasta el piso 2, en el que quedo sola. Cuando llego a mi piso, corro hasta mi habitación, ansiosa de echarme en la cama a pensar, y también a descansar.

Pero, por el camino, Sylvia sale de la nada para preguntar alegremente:

- ¿Cómo fueron los entrenamientos? ¿Hiciste muchos amigos? ¿Tienes alguna alianza importante?

- Bien. Tres. Sí.- respondo brevemente, intentando quitármela de encima.

- ¿Con quién te aliaste?

- Light y Shine del 1 y Mia del 2.- le digo, tratando de abrirme paso por el pasillo. Finalmente me cuelo entre sus brazos y quedo frente a mi puerta.

- ¡Un segundo!¡Esos son profesionales!- dice asombrada.

La observo con suficiencia, digo algo como "Sí, ¿y?" y entro en mi habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás.


	6. Reflexiones

- ¡Así se hace Cass!-me grita Mia cuando lanzo un cuchillo directo al ojo de un maniquí.

- Un tiro limpio.- comenta Light.

- ¡Mi turno!- dice Shine, sonriendo infantilmente. Realiza un tiro directo al corazón; todos la aplaudimos.

Entrenar con los profesionales, me transforma en una profesional a los ojos de todos. Ese echo me asciende a una nueva categoría ante todos los tributos: la chica temeraria del Distrito 11 que se transformó en una profesional. Eso es un gran paso, para cualquiera que lo dé.

Argos se ha vuelto completamente apático, me ignora siempre que puede; Chaff, cuando se enteró -gracias Seeder- me dio un sermón sobre mi seguridad, lo poco fiables que son los profesionales, lo desconsiderada que estoy siendo, lo mucho que me ama, y no sé que más. Aunque, después de discutir un poco y besarnos mucho, me felicitó por mi habilidad y mi inteligencia.

El almuerzo es muy divertido, no paramos de hablar y bromear, los cuatro parecemos muy seguros de nosotros mismos.

- Oye, Mia, tengo...una duda.- dice Shine.

- Dime.

- El otro chico de tu distrito, ¿qué tiene en la cabeza?

- ¿Shade? Es un estúpido que sólo quiere suicidarse desde que tiene 14, pero siempre le sale mal. Rechazo toda ayuda de los mentores, y por poco no asesina a su estilista.

- O sea que es peligroso.- comento.

- Sería un formidable adversario y un fuerte aliado, si no estuviera decidido a morir en la Cornucopia.

- Eso es realmente estúpido.- se burla Light.

- Rufus estuvo a punto de matarlo cuando se ofreció voluntario en su lugar, ¿saben? Los Agentes de la Paz lo apresaron, su propio padre dio la orden, y su hermano estuvo a la cabeza de las fuerzas.

- ¡Es terrible!- exclamo.

- Sería interesante tener a Rufus aquí. ¡Cómo me encantaría ser el asesino de Shade!- dice Light.

Lo observo con repulsión, aunque Mia lo mira con adoración, y Shine simplemente ríe, mostrándose de acuerdo.

- ¿Soy la única a la cual matar por matar no le parece cosa de risa?- interrumpo, repentinamente malhumorada.

- Es que no fuiste criada para esto; nosotros...crecimos listos para matar. Es normal que no lo veas como una oportunidad de defender el honor de un colega.- dice Light.

- El honor va más allá del orgullo, para tener honor hay que tener razones que lo justifiquen.- digo, y me dirijo a una mesa vacía a terminar de almorzar.

El resto de ese entrenamiento me lo paso sola, entre la cabina de reconocimiento de plantas comestibles y la de camuflaje.

- ¿No que eras amiga de los profesionales?- dice un chico flaco y alto; es Shade.

- Sólo decidí que esto me podría ser útil, Shade.- miento.

- Ah, conoces mi nombre. Mia te habló de mi.- Asiento.- Supongo que mencionó que a los 14 intenté colgarme con la soga de la sala de entrenamientos y Brutus me encontró.

- No dio tanto detalle.

- ¿Y te contó de cuando hice que los Agentes de la Paz me persiguieran? ¿No dijo nada? A los tributos les avergüenzan los casos como yo, que hacemos de todo para morir, cosas que ellos no harían ni para sobrevivir ni para ganar. ¿Estás segura de querer estar con ellos, Cassandra?

Al final del día, soy la primera en subir al ascensor, aunque Mia detiene las puertas y se mete detrás mío.

- ¿Qué quieres?- pregunto bruscamente.

- Quería disculparme por nuestra insensibilidad y nuestra falta de tacto. Los conceptos que traemos de nuestro Distritos no son iguales a los del 11. Lo sentimos mucho. ¡Vuelve, por favor! Me agradas, y mucho, Cass.- dice llena de sinceridad.

Entonces, llegamos a la segunda planta.

- Lo pensaré... Mañana hablamos, ¿quieres?- digo, evasiva.

- De acuerdo. Nos vemos. ¡Y di que sí!- finaliza Mia, bajando del ascensor.

Estoy impaciente de llegar a mi piso, necesito abrazarme un rato al cuerpo estable de Chaff.

Entro al living, los mentores están sentados en el sillón, conversando.

- Chaff, ¿puedo hablar contigo en privado?

- ¿Cómo estuvo el entrenamiento, Cassandra?- pregunta Seeder con suspicacia.

- Súper.- digo con mi sonrisa más falsa. Luego, agrego:- ¿Chaff, por favor?

Él asiente, por lo que lo dirijo hasta mi habitación. Entramos, la ropa que había tirado esa mañana por toda la habitación ha sido cuidadosamente acomodada en una pila.

- Necesito un avox en casa.- murmuro, observando todo.

-No digas eso; ellos alguna vez fueron adolescentes desordenados como tú, sólo que tuvieron la desgracia de...pensar...distinto.- dice Chaff precipitadamente, su voz tiembla en el último momento. No lo había visto vacilar así muchas veces en mi vida, solo le ocurre cuando está nervioso...y se trata del Capitolio.

Siempre me atrajo su espíritu libre, sus ganas de vivir a su manera; creo que él ve algo así en mí.

- Lo sé, Chaff, era sólo un decir, ni siquiera lo pensaba en serio.

- Más te vale.- Pensativo, comienza a dar vueltas por la habitación. -Bueno, Cass, ¿para qué me necesitabas?

- Chaff, me voy a transformar en una asesina.

- Sabías eso cuando te ofreciste voluntaria.

- No lo había pensado. Yo...yo quería morir, no me interesaba ganar.

- Cass...

- Pensaba que Di y Clau estarían mejor sin mí, que tú estabas conmigo porque soy una chica fácil...

- ¿_Cómopuedespensareso_!- interrumpe él, atropellándose con sus propias palabras.

- Pero ahora sé que no era real, que tú en serio me quieres, que las niñas me necesitan. No puedo irme simplemente; tengo que luchar por quienes amo, y me aman. Y mataré cuando deba hacerlo, seré una asesina, y me odiaré por eso el resto de mi vida si sobrevivo, sus rostros me perseguirán en sueños, sin importar que lo hice por Clau, por Di... y por ti.- Sin quererlo, estoy llorando. Me cubro el rostro con las manos, avergonzada, y de repente siento a Chaff a mi alrededor. Apoyo mi cabeza en su pecho, su mano acaricia mi pelo, aunque no dice nada.

Cuando mi respiración se normaliza, aunque las lágrimas siguen saliendo, él habla:

- ¿Cómo pudiste siquiera pensar que no te quiero después de todo lo que pasamos juntos, y lo que estamos a punto de pasar? Siempre quiero lo mejor para ti, aunque no lo veas.- Deja de acariciar mi cabeza y me mira a los ojos. -¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?

¡Cómo olvidarlo! La primera Cosecha no es algo que se olvide fácilmente.

Mi madre ya estaba con mis hermanitas en el lugar designado para la gente en general, pero yo no quería ir con las niñas de mi edad, no hasta que mi padre llegara.

Estaba segura de que el vendría, desde el momento en el que comprendí que yo también estaría entre los de edad elegible algún día, me imaginé llegando a la Plaza con un bonito vestido, la frente en alto, y de la mano de mi padre.

El bonito vestido lo tenía, me había llegado un mes atrás con una nota de mi padre diciendo que no podría venir para la Cosecha.

Pensé que era una broma y que le llegaría en cualquier momento a acompañarme, aunque la cara de mi madre cuando leyó la nota había sido de suma tristeza.

Cuando me di cuenta de que en realidad no vendría, me largué a llorar.

- ¿Qué te ocurre niña?- preguntó una voz, una hermosa voz que ahora escucho con amor, y que en ese memento fue mi salvación. Era un joven vencedor manco. Él me acompañó a mi lugar y luego subió al escenario.

- Me dejaste tomarme de tu muñón.- rio ahora, seis años después.

- Yo no dejaba a nadie tocarlo, los médicos tuvieron que sedarme para cicatrizarlo, y no dejé que me pusieran un implante. Desde el momento en que te dejé tomarte del muñón supe que eras especial, que no nos separarían fácilmente. Es duro decirlo ahora, cuando podría perderte en menos de una semana. Te amo, Cassandra.

-Yo también te amo, Chaff.- Y en serio lo hago.

A continuación, bloqueo la puerta, y Chaff se da cuenta.

- ¿Eso quieres, Cass?- dice con una sonrisa torcida, insegura. Sé lo que piensa, no es el momento ni el lugar.

- Podría estar muerta en una semana, ¿y entonces qué? Esta es, posiblemente, nuestra última oportunidad para estar juntos de esta forma. A menos, claro, que quieras que lo hagamos en la mesa del comedor frente a Seeder y los demás.- agrego repentinamente, y me río sólo de imaginar su rostro frente a tal espectáculo.

- No creo que sea una buena idea, nadie soportaría sus chillidos.- ríe él también.

Después de una pausa digo:

- ¿Y?

Por toda respuesta, toma mi rostro con su mano y me lleva suavemente hacia la cama.

- Soy tuya, Chaff, como siempre.- susurro. Esa frase, entre nosotros, es un pase libre hasta cada recoveco de mi cuerpo, sin reservas.


	7. Revelaciones o no tanto

Más tarde, ya casi de noche, fue sumamente extraño encontrar a esas chicas afuera, hablando, como si realmente debieran estar allí.

- Disculpen, ¿las puedo ayudar en algo?-pregunto.

Una de ellas, de cabello más oscuro, lo niega.

- ¿Se perdieron?

- Para nada.- dice la otra chica, - ¿por qué lo dices?

- Porque no se supone que estén aquí.

- Ah, sí, es una regla estúpida. Queremos ver a Cass.- exige.

- ¡Modales, Mia, modales! Queríamos ver a Cass. Si pudiera ir a buscarla nos haría un gran favor.- dice la del cabello oscuro, imitando el acento del Capitolio.

- ¡Pareces Caesar hablando así!- dice Mia.

Las miro con confusión, alternando de una a la otra, mientras imitan a Caesar Flickerman (y lo hacen bastante bien, de hecho).

- Voy a buscar a Cass, está en su cuarto.

- ¿Duerme?

- No.

- ¡Entonces vamos nosotras!- dice Mia, y antes de que pueda detenerlas están cruzando el comedor e irrumpiendo en su cuarto al grito de "¡Cass!".

Cass se ve atónita de encontrarlas allí, y ellas parecen sorprendidas de encontrarla desnuda.

- Mia, Shine, ¿qué hacen aquí?

- Fue mi idea, queríamos sorprenderte y hablar contigo, así que fui a buscar a Shine...- dice Mia.

- Pero no sabíamos que estarías...ocupada.- dice la otra chica, Shine, aparentemente. Parece haber relacionado el hecho de que yo esté solo en pantalones y Cass desnuda.

- Creo que debería irme.- digo, fingiendo incomodidad, a pesar de que no puedo evitar recorrer con la mirada ese hermoso cuerpo que me pertenece desde hace ya más de un año.

- Sería una buena idea, Chaff.- dice ella, simulando estar ofendida. Me guiña un ojo y yo salgo.

Voy a mi habitación y me pongo unas zapatillas y una camiseta. Luego voy a ver a Haymitch, al primer subsuelo, el bar.

Que las chicas irrumpieran así fue...inesperado. Yo estaba toda excitada, esperando que Chaff volviera y me hiciera suya nuevamente, así que verlas entrar a ellas, con él detrás... Bueno, en un primer momento pensé que haríamos un cuarteto. Lo absurdo de esa idea me sedujo, aunque también me dio repulsión el compartir a Chaff con alguien más.

Cuando Chaff sale, lo primero que hago es ponerme la bata, y luego encaro a las profesionales.

- Bueno, ¿qué ocurre?

-Primero lo primero- interviene Shine, -¿qué ocurre entre tú y Chaff?

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que hay algo?-pregunto.

- No soy tonta, se unir las cosas. ¿Desde cuándo están juntos?

- Está bien- suspiro-. Estamos en algo desde que cumplí 14 años. Físicamente, sólo desde que cumplí los 16, un poco antes.

- ¿Se quieren realmente? ¿O es algo meramente... físico?

- ¡Lo amo! La verdad, no estaba segura de que él me amara, pero, ahora sí lo estoy. Es una de las pocas cosas buenas que tengo, y no estoy dispuesta a perderlo. Debo ganar los juegos.

Mia, que no había intervenido aún en el tema, y en realidad su rostro no expresaba emoción alguna, dice:

- Lo sé. Y por eso nos necesitas. Eres quien más posibilidades tiene de ganar, lo sé desde la Cosecha, e incluso sería feliz de morir si de esa forma tú ganas. Nada me queda en mi Distrito, nada más que dolor y sufrimiento. Mi familia está muerta, y mis amigos en realidad me odian. Ustedes son las únicas a las que llamo amigas, no simplemente aliadas.

- Francamente, Mia, no entiendo cómo alguien podría odiarte, eres una de las personas más agradables que conozco.- dice Shine luego de una pausa. Luego, agrega: -Y a Light le gustas.

- ¡En serio?- dice Mia con los ojos como platos.

- En serio, vive hablando de ti.

- Dale una oportunidad, todos sabemos que te gusta.- me burlo.

- Estamos en los Juegos, no en unas vacaciones paradisíacas. Y somos de Distritos distintos.- se lamenta.

- Eso no importa, aún les quedan unos días para estar juntos, lo sabes.

- Yo creo que tu problema es que no te animas.- observa Shine.

- No...

- ¡Ya sé que haremos! Ahora te vas a venir conmigo al primer piso, y sin que él se de cuents los dejaré solos. ¡Soy brillante!- dice, parándose de golpe y levantando a Mia del brazo.

La arrastra hacia la puerta, y de saludo, lo único que Mia dice es "Aliada" y sale, no sin antes dedicarme un significativo guiño.

No veo nuevamente a Chaff hasta la mañana siguiente. Cuando me siento a desayunar, sólo encuentro a Treban, Chaff y Sylvia. Ah, y también está Porsena. Me limito a saludarlos con la cabeza.

- Bien, Cassandra, ¿qué harás hoy frente a los Vigilantes?- pregunta Treban.

- Asesinar unos cuantos muñecos, supongo, sacarles la cabeza con un movimiento de manos, arrancarles los brazos con mis meñiques, cosas por el estilo.- le resto importancia.

- ¿Es eso posible?- pregunta Sylvia horrorizada.

- No lo sé,nunca he intentado, podría serlo.

- No lo creo.- dice Chaff.

- No, yo tampoco. Planeaba improvisar, en realidad.

- Cass...- me advierte Chaff.

Termino de desayunar y voy hacia él. Pongo mis manos sobre sus hombros y acerco mis labios a su oído, aunque digo a voz normal:

- Haré lo mejor que pueda, no me pondrán menos de 8.- aseguro. Beso la comisura del labio de Chaff, me separo, y antes de salir agrego, - Por algo soy una profesional.

Todos me miran, esperando que diga algo, que aclare la situación, pero no lo hago. Repentinamente, Treban se empieza a reír.

- No entiendo qué es lo gracioso aquí.- dice Sylvia con tono ácido.

- Oh, Syl, es muy gracioso, porque siempre supe que Chaff no se había interesado en la chica porque es una buena persona. Y no lo culpo, es muy bonita y osada.- dice, aún riendo.

- ¿Hace cuanto, Chaff?- pregunta Porsena.

- Yo...- comienzo, pero me detengo, no puedo decirlo.

- ¡¿HACE CUANTO?!- grita.

- Tres años, dos meses, ocho días.

Ante me confesión, Sylvia se horroriza, Treban se ríe como si no me creyera, y Porsena abre y cierra las manos, luchando por recuperar la cordura.

- ¿Estás diciendo, no sólo que estás con una chica veinte años menor, sino también que estás con ella desde que ella tenía 14 años?- dice entrecortadamente.

- ¿Por qué te importa tanto? No es que la gente del Capitolio tenga un gran sentido de la moralidad.

Porsena se levanta y sale, y cinco minutos después lo imito, sólo que me dirijo al piso del bar. No quiero emborracharme ni olvidar, sólo alejarme de ellos y sus miradas acusadoras por un rato.

Vuelvo más tarde, no hay nadie a la vista, así que voy a mi cuarto, donde me pongo a elaborar una lista de posibles patrocinadores; no son muchos, sólo tres que no están aún del todo convencidos, y uno que está interesado en ella y por eso quiere que gane.

Espero no tener que recurrir nunca a él.

Voy a buscar a Treban, tenemos que discutir algunos detalles.

Lo encuentro, ahora sí, en el living.

Le paso la lista y le explico algunas cosas. No menciona el altercado de la mañana, sabía que no lo haría, sabe cuando callarse.

En eso, siento al ascensor detenerse en nuestro piso. Pienso que es muy temprano para que Cass esté de vuelta, así que voy a ver qué ocurre.

Es Porsena, pero no está sólo. Lo acompaña un hombre pelirrojo de ojos verdes, con la piel de un asqueroso violeta. A pesar de eso, lo reconozco de inmediato.

Es el padre de Cass.


	8. Una visita inesperada y desagradable

Estoy ansiosa por saber mi puntuación. Con las chicas y Light acordamos que las veríamos juntos, en el primer piso, así que planeo darme una ducha antes de ir.

Pero lo que encuentro en el living no augura nada bueno. Seeder, Treban y Sylvia están sentados con seriedad alrededor de la mesa, mirando fijamente a Chaff y a la estilista de Agros que pulula alrededor de él, untando unas cremas raras en su cara lastimada.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- digo, sospechando.

- Tu mentor se rompió la nariz, se partió el labio, se quebró la muñeca y está lleno de moretones.- dice como reprochando la estilista, no consigo recordar su nombre.

Me acercó a Chaff, pero no lo toco, por miedo a hacerle daño. Rea, ese es su nombre, frunce el ceño por mi cercanía.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto, sintiéndome estúpida.

- Mejor- consigue articular,- deberías ir a tu cuarto, te están esperando, yo estoy bien.

No quiero ir, quiero quedarme con él, pero no haría más que molestar y ponerlo peor, así que voy al cuarto.

Cuando entro, Porsena me rodea con sus brazos. Antes de que me pueda zafar, él ya bloqueó la puerta.

Y entonces lo veo. Mi padre.

- Papá.- digo, medio enojada y medio sorprendida. Su piel púrpura me dice dónde estuvo éste tiempo, y eso no es comerciando en los Distritos.

- Cass-cass.- dice con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué quieres aquí, ahora?- le espeto.

- Saludar a mi hija, una valerosa tributo.

- No hay nada valeroso en ser tributo, es una muerte segura, y lo sabes. ¿Qué estás ocultando?- pregunto, esta vez haciéndolo sonar de esa forma y no como una amenaza; sé que oculta algo, y está convencido de que es el momento de que lo sepa, ahora que es muy probable que muera.

- Quería verte, hija. Y no sé por dónde empezar.- Parece abatido, vencido.

- ¿Por qué no comienzas por cómo nos engañaste a mamá y a mi, tu doble vida?- dice Porsena, su tono venenoso.

- ¿Doble vida?- pregunto, atónita.

- Hija, primero quiero que sepas que las amo, a ti, tus hermanas y tu madre. Pero ella no es la única mujer a la que amo, ni la primera.- Hace una pausa, como previendo una interrupción, pero nadie habla, así que continúa, - Yo comerciaba, entre mi Distrito, el 8, y el Capitolio. Y en uno de mis muchos viajes, conocí a una mujer encantadora llamada Octavia. Era diseñadora, por eso nos conocimos, y soñaba con ser estilista de algún tributo. Nos enamoramos perdidamente.

"Pronto quedó embarazada, y tuvimos un hermoso hijo al que llamamos Porsena. - Miro al aludido, mi hermano, que no demuestra nada.- Por ese entonces, conocí a tu madre, una encantadora maestra del Distrito 11, con el cual empezaba a comerciar. Siempre que iba al Distrito, me quedaba en su casa, que pasó a ser nuestra. Hace dieciocho años, ella me envió una carta, mientras estaba en el Capitolio. Estaba embarazada.

"La niña nació hermosa y sana. Mientras tanto, Octavia pasó a dedicarse a cuidar del niño, que demostró grandes cualidades para el diseño, cualidades que ella esforzó, mejoró y perfeccionó.

"Y tiempo después llegaron tus hermanas, creo que recuerdas el altercado que tuvimos con tu madre por eso.

- ¿Altercado? Fue la pelea verbal más violenta que vi fuera de la televisión.- exclamo.

- No fue tan tremendo.- dice débilmente.

- Cuando mamá le dijo que estaba embarazada, ya llevaba seis meses, sabía que eran mellizas y que eran mujeres. No puedo reproducir las cosas que dije, no las entendí demasiado, tenía seis años, pero entendí que no eran cosas bonitas, así que me salí de la casa antes de que se volviera peor. Iba a llamar a los Agentes de la Paz, y así hice, pero ellos no me tomaron en serio y me enviaron a casa de nuevo. Cuando volví, tú ya no estabas. Al otro día acompañé a mamá al médico, y dijo que las niñas estaban bien, pero que no era seguro dejarlas allí mucho tiempo más, sufrían mucho con el estrés. Tres semanas después se vieron obligadas a sacarlas, luego de tu "carta de disculpas".- Lo miro, desafiándolo a negarlo, y dibujo las comillas en el aire, para demostrar que en realidad no se estaba disculpando en esa carta.

- Eres un asco de persona- escupe Porsena-. Arruinaste muchas vidas, pero ya no te dejaré hacerlo. Debería haber ayudado a Chaff cuando quiso matarte, en lugar de interponerme. Tendrías más que un ojo morado. Ahora vete, deja en paz a mi familia, y eso incluye a Cass, sus hermanas y su madre, no sólo a mamá y a mí.

Lo empuja fuera de mi cuarto, sin darle oportunidad de replicar.

- Gracias, Porsena.

- No hay de que, Cass.

- ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

- La noche del desfile lo obligué a decirnos la verdad a mamá y a mi. Ambos lo sospechamos al ver tus ojos. Aunque el cobarde no reveló la historia entera hasta hoy.

- ¿Crees que mi madre lo sepa, o sólo lo odia por abandonarla?-pregunto, confundida.

- No creo que lo sepa, engañó a mi madre durante cerca de veinte años, ¿cierto?

Luego de una pausa, me doy cuenta que quiero estar sóla.

- Ve con Chaff, merece saber lo ocurrido. Necesito estar sola un rato, procesarlo.

- De acuerdo.- asiente mi hermano, y sale.

- Siento mucho lo de tu mano, no sabía la verdad...

- No te preocupes, ambos sabemos que querías hacerme daño desde esta mañana. De hecho, ahora entiendo eso también, porque te chocó tanto.- digo. El padre de Cass, es definitivamente peor de lo que pensaba, estoy seguro de que si lo viera ahora en serio lo mataría, no merece menos.

- Creo que sí, saberme su hermano mayor, bueno, me chocó mucho.

- De verdad la amo, no le haría nada malo, ni nada sin su consentimiento. Y jamás, jamás, la lastimaría.

- Es bueno saberlo.

- Chaff, ve a llamar a Cass, están por dar los puntajes.- dice Treban.

- Necesita estar sola un rato.- digo.

Comienzan a dar los puntajes. Shine, del distrito 1, consigue un 9; el chico de su distrito, el otro profesional, un 10; Mia, la chica del 2, consigue un 10 también. El chico del 2 consigue un 1, increíble, debe ser el primero. En general, el resto de los tributos oscila entre en 4 y el 6, aunque ambos del Distrito 7 consiguen un 8, y lo mismo que la chica del 10.

Argos consigue un 7, más de lo que cualquiera de nosotros esperaba. Y llega Cass. Ver un 11 alrededor de su rostro me hace cuestionarme seriamente si sería posible lo de los meñiques, tengo que averiguar qué hizo, esa es una gran puntuación. Los del 12 consiguen 4, y termina la transmisión.

En seguida escucho el ascensor, y entra Shine, que me encara directamente.

- ¿Dónde está Cass?

- Recibió una visita inesperada y desagradable, quiere estar sola.-digo.

- ¿Quien...?

- Te enterarás cuando ella quiera.- la interrumpo bruscamente. Ella murmura un "Gracias" y se va, con la desilusión patente en su cara.

- ¿Visita inesperada?- dice Argos, entrando repentinamente.

- Y desagradable.- dice Porsena.


	9. Cuenta Regresiva

Despierto agitada. Son las tres de la mañana. He dormido menos de dos horas. Sin embargo, no puedo volver a dormir.

Me pregunto si Chaff podrá...

Me pongo una bata de alguna tela parecida a la seda de un asqueroso color lila sobre la ropa que encuentro sobre mi mesa de noche y voy hacia su cuarto.

Golpeo la puerta suavemente, para no despertarlo si duerme.

- Pasa, Cass.- dice en voz baja, y yo entro.

Está sentado en la cama, vestido como durante la entrevista.

- ¿No puedes dormir?- pregunto, aunque es obvio. Él niega con la cabeza.- Estuviste bebiendo.- afirmo, estudiando su rostro.

- Sí. Prometo que no lo haré más, no hasta que los Juegos terminen. Pero Haymitch estaba sorprendido, quería saberlo todo, para distraerse de su creciente depresión.- dice con pesar.

- Siempre es culpa de Haymitch.-murmuro, pero no puedo enojarme.- Lo entiendo, no te preocupes.- Me siento a su lado y lo abrazo. Luego, descanso mi cabeza sobre su hombro y agrego, - Te amo.

- Trata de dormir, mañana será un día triste.

Y le hago caso.

Chaff me despierta por la mañana, diciendo que ya es hora, y veo a Porsena en la puerta.

- Hola, hermanito.- sonrío. Él no me devuelve la sonrisa, sino que, con seriedad, dice:

- Es hora de despedirse. Veo que ya te has puesto la ropa que te dejé anoche. Eso nos ahorra el tiempo que perdí en buscarte.- Su tono es monótono, no como si estuviera reprochándome algo. Parece triste.

- Nos vemos en unos días.- le digo a Chaff, forzando una sonrisa al notar un creciente malestar en el estómago.

- Por supuesto.- dice él.

Lo beso con suavidad en la boca y luego tomo su mano.

- Te quiero.- digo.

- Te quiero.- dice él. Me besa de nuevo, con fuerza, con miedo, sin dejarme ir.

Porsena carraspea y nos obligamos a separarnos. Nos miramos con tristeza y salgo, sin decir más, sin hacer falta.

Mi hermano dice que, si quiero desayunar, tendré que apurarme, y yo respondo que no tengo hambre.

Me acerco a Treban, pero no digo nada. Extiende su mano, yo la estrecho, y listo, como si cerráramos un trato implícito.

Sylvia me abraza y yo me deshago de sus brazos, aunque fuerzo una sonrisa para ella también. Seeder me envuelve con fuerza.

- Suerte.- me susurra al oído. Sé que aunque quiere a su hijo de vuelta en casa, lo que Ippomea dijo antes le chocó, lo tiene presente en este momento. No quiere que yo muera.

Nos conducen a la terraza del edificio, donde Argos y yo somos guiados a un helicóptero, mientras que los estilistas van a otro lugar, no sé dónde, sólo sé que los encontraremos de nuevo donde sea que vayamos.

En el vehículo también están Shine y el compañero de Mia, y algunos más a los que no reconozco. Parece que Argos sí, porque los saluda por sus nombres. Eso me deja sorprendida, aunque no evita que sonría a Shine y pregunte por los tortolitos.

- Con suerte, les habrá tocado el mismo helicóptero.- responde ella riendo. El dolor de mi estómago se aminora. No voy a estar sola, estaré con ellos.

- Buena esa.- dice Shade. Lo miro con extrañeza. Él se encoge de hombros.- Me agradas, Cass, eres muy osada.

- Gracias, supongo...

- No es un halago, es una petición.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Matame a la primer oportunidad que tengas, no quiero seguir viviendo en un mundo tan cruel. Eres la única que lo entiende aquí, a pesar de tu...alianza...con ellos- él suspira repetidamente, mientras que señala a Shine.

- Tú podrías ser uno más si lo desearas.- dice ésta.

- Pero no lo deseo, nunca lo hice. Sólo quiero irme lo más rápido posible.

- Y yo valoro eso. No todos pueden asesinar. Pero yo debo hacerlo, debo volver.- Cierro los ojos, temiendo la promesa que estoy a punto de pronunciar.- Te lo prometo, Shade.- digo, mirándolo a los ojos.

Él asiente firmemente y vuelve a mirar al frente.

Shine me mira con cariño, como si no creyera que dentro de poco estaremos matándonos el uno al otro. Y Argos me mira con odio, el más puro que vi en mi vida.

Me siento incómoda con su mirada, y Shine lo nota, por lo que interviene.

- ¿Sabías que el rumor es cierto? No nos dan postre.- dice, risueña.

Rio, más agradecida que otra cosa. El comentario de Shine lo ha distraido y no me presta atención, está hablando con sus amigos de otros distritos.

.

Estoy sola en una habitación circular. Es blanca, pisos y paredes, y la cama en la que me encuentro sentada es el único mueble a parte de una silla gris desocupada.

Me guiaron aquí cerca de cinco minutos atrás, y todavía nada ha ocurrido.

Entonces entra Porsena con una bandeja con comida y una jarra en una mano y una percha con una chaqueta color arena.

- Dije que no tenía hambre.- comento.

- Debes comer, no sabes como será el lugar, si tendrás comida y agua.- me dice, con un leve tono de reproche.

- Voy a aceptar el agua, pero si como algo estoy segura de que vomito.- advierto, tomando un vaso de agua.

Me mira, con curiosidad, y luego observa la percha.

- ¿Cómo crees que será el lugar?- pregunto.

- No sabría decirte. El pantalón que llevas puesto es fino, aunque resistente, lo mismo que la camiseta. La chaqueta que aquí te traigo parece mantener tu temperatura corporal estable. Y todo es de color entre verde y arena.- argumenta.

- ¿Entonces?

- Entonces, no te espera un clima frío, más bien lo contrario. La chaqueta parece más un accesorio que otra cosa. Las botas son cómodas y tienen suela resistente. Lo más probable es que te espere alguna especie de desierto, unas dunas o algo así, con un oasis para que todos se maten.- Mientras dice todo esto, me ayuda con la chaqueta. Me va perfecta, hecha a medida, como toda la ropa que me han hecho usar en el último tiempo.

- Alentador.- murmuró.

- Mucho.

-_ Atención, tributos, diríjanse a las plataformas._- dice una voz.

Porsena me guía hacia el lugar. Siento con más fuerza el anillo de Ippomea presionando mi dedo. Debo ganar, por Ippy, por mis hermanas, por mi hermano.

Sonrío a Porsena con dulzura.

- Gracias, hermano, por todo esto.

- No tienes que decirlo. Nos volveremos a ver pronto.

Nos quedamos en silencio, y el tubo se cierra. La plataforma comienza a elevarse y lo miro cariñosamente por última vez, al menos por ahora.

Entonces salgo a la luz y el conteo comienza.

60, 59…


End file.
